Too Late
by Wuxiing
Summary: He saw the way he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He felt the way he skimmed his hand over her soft, supple skin. He heard the way he would chuckle softly at her words. And Naruto is furious because it is not him, himself doing these things anymore, but his so called best friend. She is no longer his. So how can one get back the love they once disregarded?


The room never felt as cold as it does right now to the man sitting on the king sized bed. He runs his fingers past the fur textured blanket and grips the material in order to keep his composure. He keeps his azure eyes locked on the petite woman stalking back and forth from the closet and a purple polka dotted suitcase.

He doesn't know what to do, doesn't know what to say. He can't quite comprehend the impending feeling of loneliness as he sees their- no his closet getting emptier and emptier. Yes they've moved in with each other. Yes they were committed to each other, but who were they fooling? He undoubtedly still had feelings for a certain pink haired woman and the woman who is now keeping in her tears and trying to get out fast as possible, knew this. She knew it from the beginning and she still chose to hurt herself, claiming that she would be able to make him forget all about that cotton candy haired girl and he would eventually love her the way she has always loved him. But the world is cruel and Hyuga Hinata knew this all too well.

"So this is it, huh?" The sound of roughness of his voice stuns Naruto, himself.

She doesn't meet his eyes as she lets out a "Hn". She continues to pack, the sooner she gets out the sooner she will be free. What was she thinking? Was she that blinded by her love, or should she call it obsession, with this man in front of her that she couldn't see they were never going to make it? No... she wouldn't call it an obsession, her love for him was too pure, too real to make it seem as if it was a mere obsession. She could and would never find it in her heart to hate him. He was her inspiration to follow her own hopes and dreams. Therefore she would always be thankful. But a little resentment wouldn't hurt. Especially for all those times he held her while thinking about that other woman. All those times he told her there was nothing to worry about, when really worrying was all she should've done. But she is glad she is able to finally open her eyes and see that she would not be his, or anyone else's, second choice.

Taking the last item from the bathroom and stuffing it into her suitcase, she finally is able to look at the man she once found solace in, "Well... I guess this is goodbye." She doesn't meet his eyes however, fearing she would break down and all her will to keep face.

She props the suitcase upright and begins to wheel it out the room. She hears movement from the bed and feels him walking towards her and she freezes. Her shoulders tense, hoping he would not hug or touch her. That was the last thing she wanted.

Her back is still to him and he stops right behind her and says, "Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for everything." He actually sounded genuine to her and she bites her lip, not wanting to turn around.

She opens her mouth to say you're welcome, but she is not able to. How could he be thankful and appreciative now? He had all the time in the world when they were together to say this but he chooses to say it now? The time where she is leaving him for good? What did she see in this man?

Her grip tightens on the handle of the suitcase and she sighs. Shaking her head, she does not turn around and moves forward. Keeping her chin high and her shoulders squared, she looks around and mentally says her final goodbyes to the once fond memories she held in this house.

Opening the front door, she slips on her flats and walks to her dark grey Civic. She loads her suitcase in the back of the trunk of the car and situates herself in the driver's seat. Turning on the car, she looks in the rear view mirror and sees the man who was once the center of her universe. Finally she meets her pearlescent eyes to his azure ones. Her breath hitches for a moment; he actually looks like he is in pain. He actually looks like he is going to call her back and open the door to her car and whisk her back into the house. But she knew if he was going to do those things she would not abide. She is ready to let go of the unreciprocated love she had for him. She is ready to be free.

She finds herself form a small smile and her chest lightens. She has no regrets of what she had with him. She tried her hardest and it just didn't work. But it is okay, she will be okay.

And with that she sets her eyes to her prosperous future, one she knows he will not be in, and drives off.

* * *

 **A.N. Hn… you guys do not know how liberating it felt to write this lol. I have been reading many fanfics where Hinata has been glossed over by Naruto for Sakura and it literally saddens me. Therefore, I have decided to take my own jab at it and make Hinata a strong, independent person I know she is. As a Hina-lover I want her to be able to find herself and love herself before she lets anyone else do it and for her to not be some lovesick puppy who only breathes for Naruto.**

 **I know I tagged Sasuke in this, (because SasuHina is literally everything), but I won't be focusing too much on their relationship, if there is even going to be one between the two. So I guess you could say this is a Hinata-centric fic. All in all, I just want to write a fanfic that empowers Hinata and have her become happy because of her own life choices and not because of some boy.**

 **Well, I guess I'll leave at that. See ya!**


End file.
